


you are my sunshine

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Logan and Roman are mentioned, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, intruality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton falls for his soulmate on his way to class.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: soulmate september [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 15
Kudos: 204





	you are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 11 - Pick your favorite Soulmate AU and write about it, it can be from this list or something completely different.
> 
> (what you write/draw on your skin shows up on your soulmate's.)
> 
> mind the self-harm tag! it's only mentioned for a little bit, but it might be triggering!

"What should I tell my soulmate?" Patton asks his mother, tugging on her skirt with one still chubby hand. She looks down at him, smiling, before she sets the laundry basket aside and leads him into the living room.

"Whatever you want," she suggests, and boops his nose. "Why don't you tell them about yourself? Or tell them something happy about your day? I think that would be a lovely way to talk to your soulmate."

"Really?" Patton gasps, vibrating in his eagerness to run to his room and yank out a rainbow cornucopia of markers. His mother laughs gently.

"Yes," she assures him. "What would you like to get, Pattycake? Just think about that."

He rushes to his room, pulling out all his markers, and finally selects a baby blue one, carefully holding it between his fingers.

_Hi!_ he writes down the length of his arm. _I'm Patton! What's your name?_

The answer feels like it takes forever, but Patton's patient. He's learned to be, in his short years. Finally, in poison green, letters form beneath his query.

_I'm Remus,_ says his soulmate. _Mama says I'm a hellyon. I dunno what that is._

_Me niether!_ Patton admits cheerfully. _I'm happy to meet you, Remus! You're the best soulmate ever!_

_I dunno that,_ comes the reluctant reply. _You sound like sunshine. I like sunshine. Can I call you sunshine?_ Patton gasps in delight, nodding before he remembers that his soulmate can't actually see him.

_Yes!!!_ he writes, putting down a bunch of exclamation points. 

_Cool,_ Remus writes. _I gotta go._

Beaming, Patton trots off to show his mother his conversation with his soulmate. It's the first of many.

It takes ten years for Patton to discover that cuts, and by extension blood, can show up on your soulmate's skin, too.

It's not his.

It's not his, but it takes a few panicked minutes for Patton to realize that, because his inner wrist is covered in red splotches and jagged red lines and they won't wipe off, no matter what he does. Panic fills his throat like a bubble about to burst and he has to scramble for a pen, in the same baby blue color he's favored since he was a child.

_What's wrong?_ He asks frantically, scribbling the words on his arm.

_Nothing, sunshine,_ comes the prompt answer. _Sorry if I freaked you out._

_I'm worried about you,_ Patton admits. _Are you okay?_

_Perceptive, aren't you, sunshine. You always are. I'll be fine, Pattoncake. Don't worry about me. :)_

Patton's back in bed, covers pulled up to his chin, before he realizes that wasn't a proper answer after all.

It's not the last time red covers his wrists, either, although they get fewer and far between, the older he gets. He's quietly relieved. He doesn't know how to help his soulmate with _that_ , after all. No matter how much he wishes he could. He wishes a lot of things. He hopes some of them come true, even as he enters college and discovers a whirlwind of classes and new friends (and some old), but no Remus. Not yet. 

Patton, now a college sophomore, takes one look at his alarm clock and pales.

"Oh no," he whispers. "Oh no, no, no. I'm _late_." Not only is he late, he's late for his very favorite class in the world. English Literature might be boring to some people, but Professor Sanders makes it so _exciting,_ he can barely stand to miss a single minute. And now he's going to miss _more_ than a single minute. He's going to miss at least five, maybe ten!

Shoving his arms through his backpack straps, Patton darts out the door, barely remembering to lock it behind him. (His roommate, Logan, is always on him about locking the door, and he's ashamed of how many times he forgets.)

_Oof_! He runs smack dab into someone's broad chest, staggering backwards and nearly falling before the stranger in front of him grabs his arms and pulls him upright. Patton's mouth goes dry as his gaze meets the stranger's in front of him. He has vivid green eyes, one with a splotch of gold brown, and messy brown hair, streaked with gray. On the top of his hand, a pale blue heart gleams.

"Hey, thanks!" He chatters. "That's funny, you've got a heart right where...I...do..."

" _Sunshine_?" the stranger- Remus- blurts out in shock. 

"Remus?!" Patton exclaims. "Is that- oh my golly gosh, is that you?"

"Yep, that's me," Remus says. He should have drawn away by now, but his hands remain on Patton's arms, his fingers surprisingly warm. "You- oh, damn, I can't believe it. It's _Patton_." Patton giggles, all thoughts of his class driven completely out of his head.

"I'm so happy," Patton says. His cheeks feel damp and Remus raises one hand, tenderly wiping away his tears with his thumb.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Remus asks. Patton shakes his head. Surely his professor will understand. It's not every day you run into your soulmate, after all. Especially not _literally_. 

"Do you?" Patton asks. Smiling crookedly, Remus shakes his head.

"Fuck class," Remus says and laughs.

"Same," Patton says. He links hands with Remus, delighting in the feel of his fingers against his.

"Also uh..." Remus trails off, red climbing up his throat. "Sorry about all the times you had to see me bleed on you."

"It's okay," Patton says softly, squeezing his fingers. Remus sighs.

"It's not, but thank you," he says. "I never said, but uh, I'm seeing a therapist. Dr. Picani? He's really good. He encouraged me to go to college, for that matter. I wasn't gonna, because my brother- Well, you don't need to hear all that. But I'm glad I did." He smiles down at Patton. "Otherwise, who knows when I would have met you?"

"When we finally realized we could make plans to meet on our arm?" Patton suggests. Remus cackles.

"Mama says that doesn't work," he says. "I wonder if she told the truth?"

"I don't know," Patton admits. "My mom never said anything about it. I just never thought about it until now."

"Oh well," Remus shrugs. "We met _now_ , didn't we? So who cares what might have been."

"Exactly," Patton says dreamily. "What now?"

"Anything we want, Pat," Remus says. "Anything we want."

"Then I want to know more about you," Patton says in determination. "I wanna know _all about_ you, in fact." Remus grins.

"You got it, sunshine," he says.


End file.
